Being Little Again
by Pricat
Summary: Antics ensue, when Sneaker and her cousins ask a certain phantom to make them grow down which leads to mischief and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random but cute idea, as I was imagining Sneaker and her cousins being little again and Deadly making it happen through his magic so one thing led to the other you know?**

 **In this story, Sneaker and her cousins miss being little so Deadly makes his growing down potion so they're growing down slowly which the adults don't know about.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

The Muppet Kids were looking after their younger cousins who were the younger Muppet Kids who were Jane and June Eagle, Yaga Bad Frog, Stevie Maybem and Ziggy who were doing various things right now like Jane, June andYaga playing dress up, Stevie and Ziggy playing with toy instruments which Jareth admitted was very cure.

"Come pkay with us, you know?" Yaga said to tnem.

"Yaga, I know you think our big Cousibs are a blast, but big kids don't pkay dress up." Jane said to her which made Sneaker feel sad, along with Jareth, R.J, Sora, Yoko and Zeus.

"Well maybe they can, as there's no rules about it, Pkus uncle Dudley makes Sneaker and our big Cousibs awesome dress up gear." Yaga said seeing Jareth nod seeing Jane frown, just like Sam making them chuckle.

"No wonder some of the kids at kindergarten made her hall monitor." June said softly.

But unaware to the kids, Deadly had overheard what the bigger Muppet Kids had said, about wanting to be little again, remembering he'd made a growing down potion and had tested it on Dudley ribbing his hands in glee going to his makeshift lair he had in the studio, when not at home.

Dudley could hear hi humming to himself, seeing he was making a pition, wondering what it might do, but Deadly would not tell him.

Jareth and his cousins wondered what Deadly wanted, but foubd it cool they were in his lair especially Sneaker.

"Let's say I made a pition, that makes you younger." Deadly said, making the Muppet Kids exvited making the Phantom of the Muppets grin at their reaction.

He gave them the pition bottles seeing them drink, or in Sneaker's case, gulp it as it tasted like soda and it looked like grape soda which made her impressed giggling since Deadly had added a pinch of sufar into it.

"It'll take a bit, for you to turn into little kids, but be patient." Deadly said.

"Spasibo, Incle!" Sneaker said leaving the lair along with her Cousibs but they were excited about being little again, keeping it a secret from the adults, especially Kermit.

* * *

The next morning, Constantine, Deadly, Kermit, Rowlf, Sam and Scooter noticed something odd was going on with the Muppet Kids, as they looked aroubd ten years old which made the kids happy knowing Deadly's pition had worked, remembering not to tell their parents or uncles what was going on.

"Oh nothing daddy, you know?" Sneaker said.

Deadly grinned, making Dudley put two and two together guessing Tne kids had wanted to be younger,so Deadly had made his growing down potion, so wad keeping it a secret for now, hoping they wouldn't become babies even if it would be cure.

"Yeah, we're gonna go pkay!" Sora said as they left the room, but both Constantine and Kermit exchanged a look.

Outside on the pkaygroubd, Tne age regressing Muppet Kids were having a blast, hoping Tne adults woukd not find out what they did, as growing up was not as fun as others made it out to be.

"Yeah, who wants to grow up?" Jareth said doing loop de loops making Sneaker giggle.

"Not me, what about you comrades?" she replied.

"Nope, as this is more fun." Sora said.

"Yep, we can just have fun." Yoko said.

But their younger Cousibs were surprised seeing them like this, wondering what was going on, but it was cool having fun, much to the adults' surprise wondering what was going on, as Sneaker and her cousins remembered to keep what was going on a secret plus they didn't want Deadly to get in trouble, when being little again was their idea.

"We should keep an eye on them, you know just in case?" Dudley said.

He knew that Deadly had used his growing down potion on the older Muppet kids but wondered why, since he thought they were friends now so unaware the kids had asked Deadly to do such a thing.

"Good idea, as if it is magical, they might be affected more." Sam said glaring at Deadly which made the Phantom of the Muppets anxious.

"Daddy, just relax as it will be fine." Sora assured him

"You and I need to talk, about this." Dudley whispered to Deadly making Deadly sigh, knowing he coukd not lie to Dudley because they were brothers.

"I can explain, as they wanted to be little again so I made my growing down potion." Deadly confessed.

Dudley sighed but was surprised, as he could explain to the others, that the kids had asked to be little again but hoped things would be okay.

Deadly nodded, plus he knew how to make the antidote unaware he had accidentally drank the potion, but it was taking longer making Dudley nervous because he had to take care of a little phantom, plus he wasn't as good at magic like Deadly was.


	2. Sneaking Treats

"Whoa, so because they wanted to be little again, Deadly made this potion?" Kermit asked, seeing Dudley nod.

"Yes, and he drank it too, which should be intresting." Dudley replied the next morning.

He knew the Muppet kids were growing down slowly, compared to Deadly who was already five years old but with the other kids hearing commotion seeing Deadly and Sneaker causing mischief.

"Told you, I could do it." Deadly said making Sneaker grin.

"You need to calm down, and Deadly nedds an nap." Dudley told them.

"Phantoms don't nap, genius!" Deadly said.

Dudley was picking Deadly up and was calming him down, but saw him out like a light wrapping a blanket aroubd him letting him be seeing Sneaker and her age regressed cousins being mischievous, shaking his head knowing the younger muppet kids were in school right now, hoping they were curious but not wanting to be older.

Sneaker was going back to the other kids, who were goofing aroubd, or playing with toys so had a great idea, to steal treats from the kitchen making Jareth excitedly agree going with Sneaker.

"She's so busted, you know?" Sora said to her cousins seeing Jareth frown at this knowing that Sneaker was a gifted thief in training so woukdn't get caught by the adults.

They then saw Sneaker back with treats, making Jareth grin, sticking out his tongue at Sora.

"She thought, that you'd get busted by the adults, but she was wrong." he said.

"She is so like her dad, you know?" Sneaker said with her mouth full, but Jareth grinned remembering Sneaker was chubby as a little kid, so saw her belly was back poking it gently making Sneaker giggle hysterically.

"Woah, Sneaker has her little belly back, but how?" Kermit heard Sam ask, remembering what Dudley had told them about the growing down potion the kids had drank.

They were hanging out and goofing around making the adults sigh, because they hoped that they would calm down.


	3. Antics

The age regressed Muppet Kids were playing in the play pen, since their parents and uncles were busy at the studio but Jareth was using his magic to bust them out of there giggling since he lost another dang being four now making Sneaker grin at this running around the studio, like it was their pkay ground.

"Wevcan't let the grown ups know, we escaped, hehe!" Yoko said hopped up off soda, making Sneaker giggle at her cousin.

"Oh yeah, too funny!" Zeus said, as Sora sighed.

They were being rambunctious, but pkaying Tag or how they used to, when they were big kids stunning Sam, that they had escaped from the play pen.

He was chasing after them, but Sneaker was giggling along with her cousins at their antics but Kermit was seeing this knowing they were goofing about, touching Sam's blue feathered shoulder seeing the eagle order hat he wanted.

"We should just be calm, as they're not themselves right no." Kermit said seeijg a five year old Deadly doing loop de loops.

Dudley sighed, as he guessed that Deadly had snuck treats so was hyper, makimg the ids giggle seeing Kermit calm him down playing the mandolin, stunning Sam.

"Music soothes the savage beast, or hyper dragon boy." Kermit told them.

"Yeah, he took off like a speeding bullet." Dudley said to them which was true, the second his back was turned and very tempted to make the reversal potion to get Deadly back to normal deciding against it.

* * *

Constantine chuckled, as he saw Sneaker running around hyped up on sugar since Yaga had fed her ice cream, so was just letting her be because she wold calm down in a bit makimg Kokoro giggle plus she didn't get to see Sneaker this age, so was happy this had happened, so was just letting her be.

She saw Sneaker settling down around midnight, but was singing the lullaby she had used to sing to her little thief, when she was a baby seeing Sneaker calm down tucking her in.

But she heard Constantine chuckling, as she entered their room, wondering what was so funny, seeing he was texting Deadly, Dudley, Rowlf, Kermit, Scooter and Sam talking about their age regressed kids making Kokoro chuckle listening to what he was saying things.

"They're having fun, with them." Constantine said smirking.

"I get it, but it's cute." Kokoro told him while in bed.

They were hanging out but falling asleep around the early morning, but saw Sneaker on Tneir bed jumping up and down making Kokoro giggle at this, because it was cute.


	4. Another Year Younger

It was a week later, and Jareth, R.J, Sora, Sneaker, Yoko and Zeus woke up in their bedrooms, feeling another year younger and unwiser wondering what age they were now since last week after taking the potion that Deadly had given them, they'd been ten years old so guessed they were now nine, making them excited realising something, what about school?

"You can't go, as you all age regressed will make your teachers ask questions, you know?" Dudley told them.

They were at the studio, after they'd had breakfadt or in Sneaker's case, a whole lot of breakfast, but kind of happy about not going to school seeing Sneaker had her video camera guessing she'd put stuff on Gulag TV while she could.

They saw a three year old dragon boy that was dressed like Deadly, and wearing his mark, making Jareth curious catching him.

"Wow, it is your dad, but he looks really cute!" Yoko said.

"I'm not a daddy, me Deadly!" he said, making Dudley grin.

"Somebody got out of his play pen, but yes that's Deadly." he told them.

"Are you gonna put him in school, uncle?" Jareth joked.

"Maybe, but he didn't sleep last night, and foubd his way into the Labyrinth." Dudley said.

He was using a lullaby to calm the age regressing Deadly down, seeing him rub his eyes, making Dudley relieved but hoped Jareth and his cousins wouldn't wake Deadly up.

"Maybe we shoukd pkay outside, you know?" Sneaker said, seeing them agree.

Constantine grinned, as he loved seeing his little thief like that again, plus knew Yaga liked it too seeing them playing kickball leaving them.

* * *

Later that day, the younger kids were home from school seeing their age regressing cousins hadn't been at school, making them curious because the only one who knew was Yaga, but Constantine had given her thirty bucks to keep it a secret high fiving Sneaker.

"Won't your folks freak, discovering you didn't go to school today?" Stevie asked, hearing Jareth snort.

"They won't comrades, trust me." Yaga said making Jane curious, because Sam had been spending more time with Sora and it made his younger daughters Jane and June curious, left out.

Sora wanted to tell her sisters, but knew they wouldn't believe her, and thought Sneaker was lucky, being allowed to tell Yaga what was going on."They

"She's good at lying, like me and my daddy." Sneaker replied.

"They wouldn't believe us, if we told them, we were growing down." Zeus said.

"Growing down, what do they mean?" Jane asked, as she'd heard that.

"He-lo. You coming or not?" Yaga asked her, seeing the golden feathered youngster nod.

Dudley was playing with Deadly, but he was being rambunctious which Piggy found cute, along with Suki and Sumi, her and Dudley's daughters.


End file.
